Harry and Ginny
by bookworm0417
Summary: When Ginny took the Maggot out of Harrys hair she wants to know why he got goose bumps if it wasnt from the maggot. Their feelings are growing for each other but a thick Ron doesnt seem to get it. 6th year at christmas and on. read and review plz
1. Almost

_**Almost**_

**GPOV**

I could see from across the table that Harry had a maggot in his hair. I looked at him confused, how did he get a maggot in his hair? I went around the table and sat next to him. He looked down at me and smiled. I might have fooled everyone that I was over Harry but if I was honest to myself I still have feelings for him. Harry doesn't see me as more than a friend and even though I want more its enough for me.

"Harry, you have a maggot in your hair," I told him. I reached up and took it out of his hair. My hand stayed in his hair for longer than necessary. I have always wanted to run my hands through it. It was soft and silky. I withdrew my hand and threw the maggot away. I saw that he got goose bumps. I didn't know Harry got squeamish. I giggled. He looked down at me.

"What's so funny Ginny?" he asked amused.

"I didn't know you got squeamish Harry," I said still laughing. I saw him blush.

"I don't," he said. I stopped giggling.

"Then why did you get goose bumps?" I asked curious now.

He started to say something than thought better of it.

"I felt a draft," he answered instead.

I looked at him trying to seek out the truth. He looked away from my gaze. He was hiding something, he usually was but this is different somehow. Intent on discovering what it is. I start talking to him.

"How did you get maggots in your hair Harry?" my tone cheerful.

He turned back to me and smiled. It took him a while to answer my question. I had too had trouble concentrating on his answer, his eyes always captivating me and making me forget where I'm at.

"Wha. . .? Oh. . . it was Kreacher. He sent me a present for Christmas. Can you take a guess to what it was?"

"Hmmm. . .maggots," I said.

He laughed. "Yea, brilliant don't you think?"

I laughed too, "Yea, I'd say so. Knowing Kreacher I'm surprised it wasn't something worst."

"That's true. I started feeling guilty until I opened it."

I felt a stray hair come out of place but before I could put it back Harry beat me to it. I tried to take the gesture impassively but as his hand brushed me cheek I couldn't help but lean in and let my eyes droop a little. I couldn't help but notice that his hand lingered in my hair. As he pulled back his hand stayed on y cheek for a second longer before pulling away. None of us noticed that the one loud table was silent and watching us. We both blushed and turned away.

We spent the rest of dinner in silence. I knew I still liked Harry but I couldn't let him see that. I was finally his friend. And Harry didn't like me as more than a friend. But even with that thought I cant help but notice they way he's starting to look at me. His hand stayed in my hair for longer than necessary just like mine in his. If he didn't get goose bumps over the maggot then from what? I know there wasn't a draft. My heart had finally slowed down from what happened at dinner. Maybe, possibly, hopefully he is starting to like me?

_No Ginny, don't go there. Your just fooling yourself._

Not wanting to think about it anymore I went by the window and sat down to read my muggle novels. Where I could see the love troubles of other peoples lives.

**HPOV**

I went outside after dinner. Her was as soft as it looked. I let my hand stay in her hair to continue feeling it through my fingers. I didn't want to pull my hand away. Her skin was warm and so soft when I rested my cheek on her cheek.

I got my broomstick and flew around the woods near the Burrow. With the wind blowing through my hair I could concentrate on my feeling for Ginny.

They were obviously not elder brotherly. If she wasn't going out with Dean I would most certainly ask her out.

"Harry!" someone yelled.

I looked down and saw Hermione. I turned around and dived.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothings wrong. I just want to talk to you," she said a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Ok, what about?"

"I saw the exchange between you and Ginny at dinner, Harry"

I looked at her impassive, "Ok what about it?"

"Can it be Harry, that your starting to have feelings for Ginny Weasley?" she asked with a knowing smile.

I tried to make it sound as if it was a ridiculous idea but my voice cracked, "N-no, of course not Hermione. I see her as a sister nothing more. Your reading too much."

She looked at me doubtful, "Harry I have known you since 1st year I could tell when your hiding something or when your lying in this case its both. every time you look at her it's the same look you gave Cho Chang in 4th year. So don't lie to me."

Hermione could be a real help when there is a problem to be solved, something needs to be looked at, something recited from Hogwarts, A History but in some aspects she's too smart.

"Ok so I do have feeling for her. I cant do anything she's with. . .Dean," I spat his name.

She smiled and said, "I wouldn't give in to easily Harry. She's going out with him not married."

I looked at her in shock. "Who are you? What have you done with my best friend?"

She laughed and hit my shoulder, "Shut up, I just think you should get together with her. Dean's a real git. Honestly they've been at the rocks for ages."

Subconsciously I beamed. Hermione smiled as she saw a big smile cross my face.

"But she doesn't like me anymore Hermione. Its over I lost my chance." My new euphoria evaporating.

"I wouldn't be so sure Harry. You have fought all your life, why are you stopping now?"

I paused before saying, "Seriously where's Hermione?"

She swapped me again. That time it did hurt. As I rubbed my arm she continued, "I am Hermione you prat. I know you want to be with her. You could tell by the way you look at her. I'm just giving you a push."

"Thanks Hermione"

"Here's your chance Harry," she said turning around and heading to the house. I looked at her retreating figure, confused.

I heard a voice behind me yell, "Harry!"

I turned around to see Ginny walking towards me. I gulped, _thanks Hermione_. She was holding her broomstick in one hand, a snitch in the other, and a quaffle under her arm.

"I saw you flying from my window. Got room for two?" Holding up the quaffle after she put the snitch in her pocket.

I smiled, "Your on Weasley."

She quirked an eyebrow and said, "Lets go then Potter."

She kicked off the ground and headed for the hoops that were deeper into the woods so the muggles couldn't see. Each of us played keeper and chaser. I'm a fair chaser but no where near close to Ginny. We played for a little while. We stopped just before it got dark.

I landed followed by Ginny who was smirking. "I got you beat Potter."

"Oh yea Weasley lets see you do that tomorrow but this time we play seeker." My voice challenging.

"Your on, but I'll still beat you. Just admit it, I'm better."

Before she could run away I grabbed her and tickled her merciless.

She screamed, "Harry. . .stop. . .STOP!!"

"Who's the best seeker?" I asked.

"I. . .am," she said laughing.

She fell to the ground and I went on top of her still tickling her sides.

"Who is?"

"M-me."

I tickled her and tickled her until eventually she said, "Ok ok. . .you a-are."

"I'm what?"

"The. . .best s-seeker."

I stopped tickling her and got up.

"See was that so hard?"

I extended my hand to help her up. She accepted it and said, "Yes very hard. I don't like to lie."

I didn't retort. She was standing up still holding my hand. I stared at her. Her hair was messy but still beautiful, her cheeks were flushed from laughing, her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with laughter and she never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

She locked eyes with mine and I lost the thoughts running through my head. I stepped closer to her, our chests touching. My eyes dropped to her lips, when they came back up I saw hers were doing the same. I bent my head and closed my eyes. I felt her reach up, her lips were centimeters from mine. I went to close the space---

"Harry! Ginny!"

We jumped apart. Ron was walking towards us. I silently cursed his timing.

"There you guys are. Why didn't you tell us you were playing Quidditch?"

"Um. . .sorry Ron must have slipped our minds."

"Ron!!" Hermione yelled.

I saw Ron wince and turn around. Hermione was marching from the house with an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I came to see whether they were still playing Quidditch."

"You interrupted them?" she scowled.

"Well they were done already they were just talking, jeez Hermione."

She smacked Ron upside the head.

"OW!! What was that for?"

"For being thick Ronald." and she stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?. . .What's wrong with you two?"

I looked at Ginny and she was red as I'm sure I was too.

"Nothing," we both said together not looking at anywhere besides each other.

He shrugged it off and said, "Lets play tomorrow. We'll get Fred and George and get Hermione to play once she stops acting all mental."

Ginny and I just nodded.

"Well I-I got to go to bed. I'm pretty tired. See you later," I heard Ginny say. Then she ran off towards the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"Hey I saw some really brilliant tricks and maneuvers in the Quidditch book I--"

"Um I'm tired too Ron. I'm heading to bed. We'll talk tomorrow ok?"

"Yea alright," he said crestfallen. But not as much as I was at the moment.

I walked toward the Burrow. I put my broomstick in the shed and went straight upstairs. I had the room to myself since Fred and George lived in their flat above the shop. I sank into bed not bothering to change and thought about what just happened.

I had almost kissed Ginny Weasley. Ron would kill me if he knew what would happen if he didn't interrupt. _Stupid Ron, he had rotten timing._ I touched my lips. I could still fell her breath on them. I shouldn't kiss Ginny, she's with Dean. But I want to and she seemed like she wanted to too. Maybe she didn't give up, do I still have a chance? I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I fell asleep in a few minutes dreaming a dream where Ron didn't interrupt.

**GPOV**

I went straight to my room. I laid on my bed and just stayed there. Not bothering to put on pajamas. I almost kissed Harry Potter. I would have unless my git of a brother didn't interrupt. _Stupid Ron, why did he always have to ruin everything. I'm going to go hex with a Bat-Bogey Hex._ But I'm going out with Dean, I cant kiss Harry. No matter how much I want to. Dean can be sweet but he can be a git as well. Our relationship isn't really stable right now considering that he thinks I still like Harry. I turned to my side closed my eyes. I could feel his lips barely touching mine still.

"UGH!!! Stupid Ron!!" I screamed standing up. I laid back down and tried to go to sleep. As I closed my eyes Harry came into view. I wanted to be with Harry more than anything. He's probably worrying about Ron's reaction. I honestly couldn't give a rats fart what my brothers think. I can go out with whom ever I want. I started going to sleep dreaming a dream where Ron doesn't interrupt.


	2. Maybe Just Maybe

_**Maybe Just Maybe**_

**GPOV**

This year me and Harry have become good friends. Not best friends but friends none the less. We have hung out more, been in each other's company more, have talked a lot more. But after what happened a week ago in the forest by the Burrow we have been avoiding each other like the plague.

We hardly look at each other and smirk whenever Ron and Hermione are at it again let alone talk to each other. Whenever we're in the same room the air gets so tense you could cut it with the Reductor Curse. For the past week since the game the only things we've said to each other is "hi,' "bye," "over there," or "can you pass the salt."

I don't know about him but I miss him. I miss how he would run his fingers through his in frustration, how he would come to me when Ron and Hermione start to argue over nothing, how he quirks his eyebrow when I challenge him.

I felt like I was 11 years old again. Watching from a distance, sneaking glances at him, trying to figure out how he's feeling.

At this point I was ver mad at Ron for interrupting us. I mean how thick can you get. Couldn't he tell he interrupted something very BLOODY IMPORTANT?!?!

CRACK!!

I looked down at the dish I was washing, well what was left of it. I broke it and now I was bleeding. Good thing it wasn't a big cut or else mum will have kittens. I got a towel and ran my hand under the cold water. It's a good thing I don't get queasy around blood. After about a minute I pressed the towel to my right hand to stop the blood flow. I could've healed it with magic but I didn't want my mum to know I cut myself. So I cut the towel in a thin strip and tied it tightly around my palm. I'll take it off in a few hours.

I cleaned the blood and continued washing the dishes. When I finished I headed for the living room but something collided into me and knocked me down.

"Ginny! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright? Let me help you," I heard him say. Out of habit I extended my right hand and he grabbed it and as soon as he made contact I yelped in pain. I pulled my hand back and held it to my chest.

"Ginny what happened? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he apologized his voice filled with concern, worry, and regret.

"Its ok Harry, don't worry about it I'm fine. It wasn't your fault," I reasoned. I saw him look at my hand and his eyes went wide. He reached for it and before I could put it out of his reach he held it in his hands. A blush started to form. I tried not to notice the small electrical currents that were running up my arm, that this is the closest we've been in a week, that his eyes were filled with worry and concern over _me_, or that this is the longest we've talked.

He held my tiny hand in his huge one with such tenderness that it was as if it was made of glass. He slowly unwrapped it and saw a pale cut that was on my palm. He traced it slowly with his finger, sending shivers down my spine, then got up and got something from the cupboard and came back. He held my hand gently and started to spread a cream over the cut and then wrapped it again. I normally hate being babied and cared for like a child but with Harry I don't know, something was different when he did it.

The cream soothed the cut and I knew it would heal faster, I forgot we had it.

"How's it now?" he asked taking my left hand and helping me up.

"Its better thank you. I forgot we had that cream," I said standing up but not letting go on his hand, he didn't let go either.

"how did you do that to yourself Gin?" he said using the nickname I only let him use. He was staring profoundly just like a week ago and just like a week ago I was getting lost at sea.

"I was washing the dishes when I broke one in my hand," I answered absentmindedly, I was lost in his gaze. He was starting to lean down while I started to reach up.

"Why would you do that?" he asked dimly.

"I was mad," I said distracted. I didn't even try to come up with a lie.

"At who?" he asked. Our faces were an inch apart. I could feel his breath on my lips, the electricity between us was enough to light up a muggle city. I reached up as he leaned down as I started to say, "R--"

His lips touched mine for a millisecond before we sprang apart in alarm as idiot 1 walked in yelling over his shoulder.

"Alright alright I'm getting them." We let our hands drop as he turned around. He got startled as he saw us there but then shrugged it off and said, "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer as I was a bit dizzy but luckily Harry did.

"Just talking about Quidditch and you?" he said but his voice sounded as if he just woke up or came out of a daze. We both blushed furiously at almost being caught and by Ron of all people.

"Mum sent me to get some things, she's going mad because we're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and wants to get stuff done," he answered while searching the kitchen.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she came in. she looked at me and at Harry. She took in our blushes and turned to Harry with a question her eyes. I saw Harry shake his head infinitesimally and his eyes dart to Ron.

"My mum sent me to get things. Is that ok with you Hermione?" he asked in an annoyed voice his back to her.

"Why are you asking for my permission Ronald? Are you a baby?" she countered. As they continued to argue I stared at Harry and Hermione. _What was all that about?_ What were they up to?

I could still feel my face burning and I know I was still blushing.

"--that's not my--" Hermione was saying but I cut her off.

"That reminds me I have to go finish packing. I'll see you later," with that said I left. Harry looked as if he wanted to stop me but I rushed out the room.

I was about to lock the door but I heard Ron storming outside muttering to himself and Harry and Hermione talking in the living room. I stepped into the stairs and went down just low enough to hear what they were saying.

"He did it again didn't he?" Hermione said.

I heard Harry sigh but not say anything. I peaked down and saw that Harry had his back to me and Hermione could've seen me. I think she did, I saw her eyes flicker to me then back to Harry.

"I'm going to lock Ron up with the twins to make him stop," I heard Hermione say angrily. I heard Harry's laugh. So they are up to something. I just needed to know what.

"Well she can't anyways she's with someone else. I don't want to get in the middle of it. I mean I fancy her yes, and I want to kill the bloke but I'm not going to," Harry said. I heard hum mutter something under his breath and saw him kick something.

"I know she likes you Harry we just need to get the emotional range of a teaspoon away. He never leaves you alone and since we're going back to school it'll be worst, non stop Quidditch," I heard her say to him.

I heard someone coming down the stairs. I rushed into my room, I closed the door just as they passed where I was crouching seconds prior. Harry liked someone. But who? Hermione said that Ron kept interrupting, and that she's with someone else. Could it be possible that Harry Potter likes. . .me?

**No don't go there Ginny Weasley that's not possible.**

_Why not?_

**Because he's Ron's best friend he never looked at you that way.**

_But this year its different. We're friends. We've got to know each other. _

**Hello keyword **_**friend**_**.**

_He almost kissed me. . .twice._

He almost kissed me. . .twice. Stupid Ron that's two he has to pay for. Ugh, Hermione's right since we're going back to Hogwarts we'll never get to be alone. Stupid Ron. I went to my bed and tried to go to sleep. I hit my pillow a few times pretending it was Ron. I turned to my side and saw Harry's jumper. It got mixed in the wash and it landed in my room by accident. It was emerald green like his eyes with and H in the front. I grabbed it and put it on. Even though it got mixed up in the wash I keep "forgetting" to give it back to him. I eventually fell asleep and forgot how mad I was at Ron. For the time being anyways.


	3. Three Strikes Your Out

_Three Strikes Your Out_

**GPOV**

_I sat there under the tree looking at the sunset. This was my favorite spot at the Burrow, apart from the lake. There was this little hill that's near the lake but too far to find it exploring. I've been coming here since I was nine, when I got mad at the twins and Ron for not letting me play with them, and the little detail that I turned they're hair blue and faces red also contributed to why I ran to my little place. This has been my own little place to think and to be alone when I wanted. None of my family knew about it. I know they don't because as soon as they get ten feet away they have to go to the bathroom and have to rush home thanks to a little spell I learned in fourth year. I'm the only one allowed up here, well now Harry is too._

_As I thought his name I replayed the events that happened a few hours ago. I was happy, giddy, ecstatic, jumpy, and so many others I can't say them all. I couldn't believe it happened, I told myself not to hope, not to dream, to move on( which I sort of did), not dwell on the impossible but I'm glad my heart disobeyed. _

"_Sickle for your thoughts, love?" he said as he sat down behind me pulling me close between his legs and wrapping his arms around me. _

_I smiled as Harry nuzzled my neck. "Oh nothing just the sunset, a guy, my brothers, a guy, Hogwarts, a guy, my mum, a guy," I told him teasing. I could feel him smiling against my neck._

"_Really? Should I be worried?" he asked with a worried voice but I could hear the humor._

"_Maybe. He's very handsome with brilliant green eyes. He might steal me away from you."_

"_I could take him. Who is he so I can have a little talk with him?" His lips have traveled from the base of my neck to under my ear. He hit a sensitive spot which is making it hard to concentrate._

"_Mmmm. No I don't. . . . think. . . .I will," I tried to say with much authority as I could but his manipulating lips wouldn't let me. _

"_I guess I'm going to have to figure it out on my own."_

_It took a while for me to make out what he said. "How are you going. . ." He was now at my jaw getting closer to my lips. What was I going to say? ". . . .to do that?"_

_As soon as I finished the question I felt his lips leave my skin. I felt less dizzy now but still dizzy non the less. I could concentrate a lot better now that he stopped toying with me. As my mind started to clear I could try to figure out why he was getting up._

_I was shaking my head to get my head straight when it become incoherent and fuzzy again because he had his lips now on mine. I have never felt so much love from one kiss before. I never thought I could feel so much for one person. Kissing Harry felt like a dream, it was pure bliss. I could be here kissing Harry for hours and I wouldn't mind. I could die happy right now._

_I brought my hands up to around his neck and played with the hair that was there. I have had dreams of running my fingers through Harry's hair. It was soft and I felt like I was running my hands through clouds, soft silky clouds._

_A few feet away I faintly heard footsteps, and by the way they stomped I could tell it was Ron. His angry-stop-snogging-because-I'm-coming steps can be heard from a mile away, I smiled still kissing Harry. I felt him turn slightly in Ron's direction and felt him smile too. My mischievous mind was planning a way to get Ron annoyed and one part of my mind, a small part that wasn't focused on kissing Harry, was wondering how did Ron know about this place and more importantly how did he get up here. As soon as I knew Ron was close enough I pulled Harry right on top of me, making the kiss more passionate. I heard the steps stop and start again with more force._

"Oi Ginny!" _I heard him say but I, of course, ignored him. I was a bit busy._

"Ginny! GINNY!!" _he yelled._

I sat up abruptly looking around.

"Its about time you wake up. Mum is going bonkers. She wants you up and ready in half an hour she wants you to help her with something before we go back to Hogwarts," he said leaving, the last two words he shouted from the hall.

I rubbed the weariness from my eyes and saw that I was in bed. I shook my head trying to clear it. _Was all that a dream? _I asked myself. I put my head in my hands trying to not think about what I thought was reality. It felt so real and so. . . ._good_. I mentally hit myself for letting my imagination, well actually let is not really the word my subconscious forced it on me even though my conscious told it not to.

**Didn't I tell you not to?**

_Hey don't blame me for what she wants ok._

**That's the past now it won't happen so stop pushing it**

_Well they always say the past repeats itself. _

**Harry doesn't like her that way**

_You don't know what Harry wants. According to what I've seen yes he does._

**Will you stop putting those things in her head your going to---**

_**Both of you shut up!**_

I need to get to a healer before those two drive me mad. I better go see what mum wants before she drives me mad too. I got out of bed and got dressed. I went out my room and down the stairs to be bumped into the person who my mind was fighting about.

"Hey Ginny," he said smiling. I looked up to his face and couldn't help blushing. The dream came vividly to the forefront of my mind. I couldn't make it go to the locked closet of my subconscious.

_Nope you have to face it sooner or later._

"Hey H-Harry," I stuttered. The dream was replaying in my head. His touch and the feel of his lips on mine, his hair, they wouldn't go away. They stayed there taunting me, testing me, telling me to just grab him right now.

"Are you ok Gin?" he asked his eyes looking like liquid emeralds.

"Um no no I'm fine. Um I got to go Harry mum is calling me," with that I left the stairs leaving him feeling confused. I walked into the kitchen to found mum cleaning up.

"Ginny dear after you eat breakfast I need you to feed the chickens and grab what eggs they have," she asked.

"Sure mum no problem," I sat down and ate the plate of food that mum left warming for me. I saw Ron come in and steel a little more from what was on the stove. Mum caught him and was scolding him about already eating enough. Thinking about Ron also reminded me of the dream, that's thrice that he has interrupted me and Harry. I don't care if it was a dream, that still counts in my book. I think a certain brother of mine needs to learn how to back off. Once again my mischievous mind was plotting away. I had a brilliant idea and perfect timing since we're going back to Hogwarts. I finished eating and went to the chicken coop and started cleaning it and grabbing the eggs.

When I was done I handed the eggs to my mum and went to my room to do some last minute touches, we're going through the Floo Network so it wouldn't take long. I saw Harry's sweater on my bed. I grabbed it and thought about packing it. I wanted to take it with me. His scent was still on it and I could feel as though he was holding me in his arms. After ten minutes I decided to take it. Its not like he's going to see me with it. I barely had closed the trunk when mum yelled to get down stairs.

She said goodbye to all of us hugs and kisses all around and let us go through the floo. I avoided going before or after Harry. The dream was still replaying in my head. As much as I liked the dream--

_Ha I told you!_

**Shut up!**

--I didn't want to show Harry just how much I want to grab him and snog him senseless. I stepped through the Floo into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Good evening Miss Weasley. Hope you had a good holiday," She said not looking above the paper in her hand.

"I did, thank you professor," I replied, shaking the soot off my robes.

I walked out of her office and into the corridor where I could see Ron rushing to the Great Hall. _Honestly how much can that boy eat?_ Then I thought perfect timing for my plan. I ran to catch up but not too closely where Harry might see me. I don't think I could handle him right now with the dream still replaying in my mind. I saw them sit down for lunch but before Ron could get his fork I took out my wand and cast a spell that (thanks to Fred and George) will annoy Ron more than anything. They told me to do it to Ron for an experiment knowing that, to Ron, food is one of his top priorities. Since they wanted to test it out I thought being the kind sister that I am I'd do them the favor and since that's thrice that Ron has interrupted me and Harry I think its time to punish my dear old brother Ronald. How do the Americans say: Three strikes your out.

I put the spell to his food and drink. After that I went to go sit down beside Colin, Demelza, and our new friend Daisy. They were talking about something to do with Snape. Not even the first day of class after break and he already is getting the Gryffindors to hex him. As they went on and on I averted my eyes and concentration to Ron. From where I can see he has tried to put food into his mouth but he hasn't noticed that as soon as the food gets an inch away from his mouth it goes right back to his plate. He tried three more times then stopped his conversation with Harry and Hermione to put food on his fork. He put it to his mouth and came up empty when it was in his mouth. He stared confused and tried again, still the food wouldn't go into his mouth. He was piling food onto his fork now trying to shove food into his mouth. He was full angry now that he couldn't eat. He got the food with his fingers and tried to put it in his mouth instead. It still didn't work. He tried to drink his pumpkin juice but as he tried to drink it the juice stayed to the bottom of the cup and wouldn't go near his lips. It wasn't frozen just wouldn't go in his mouth.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" he yelled trying without success to eat. He tried his goblet again but it still wouldn't come. He put the cup away from his lips and put it upside down probably thinking it wouldn't come out. As soon as he flipped the cup the pumpkin juice spilled on his robes. He yelped and stood up. Part of his shirt and most of his pants were soaked in pumpkin juice.

"Bloody Hell!! What. . ? How. . ?" he stammered. He was so mad at this point that you couldn't make out his ears as they blended with his hair. He looked around trying to find someone to blame. I looked away hastily trying to hide my laugh. He didn't see anyone until he saw me turn away, I was already thinking up lies to tell him but he just looked away and went out into the corridor and to the staircase. Harry and Hermione were sitting there confused for a minute before laughing and then following him.

As soon as they were outside the Great Hall I laughed. I laughed until my ribs hurt and was still laughing. I didn't stop laughing until my friends asked if I was ok. I just nodded and left outside. I went to the big tree by the lake and sat right under it. I stayed under the tree until the sun was just above the horizon. I was just about to go in when I heard something from the forest. I turned and saw something coming from its depths. I hid behind the tree and hoped I'd be able to see it before it sees me.

There was scurrying and running. It was a minute before they came out of the forest. When I saw them I thought _Well isn't it my lucky day!_ They came out of the forest all ruffled. I could see from here that there was lipstick on his collar and a smear on his lip. She was holding his hand and was still kissing him every minute and he returned the kiss.

I let them walk by and into the castle. At the entrance they fixed themselves and scourgified the lipstick. He went in first and then she did five minutes later. As soon as they were out of sight I sat at the wall not at all discouraged or disappointed at what I saw. _Hmmm well at least I have an excuse now._ I got up and walked towards the castle with a little skip in my step as I plotted ways to punish Dean for cheating on me with Romilda. As ideas popped into my head I decided this week was going to be a fun week.


End file.
